


Be Who You Want To Be

by crystallized-iron (Somiko_Raven)



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Gen, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt, my title sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 19:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12991038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somiko_Raven/pseuds/crystallized-iron
Summary: Prompt: Darling, you can be whoever you want to be. As long as you’re not hurting anyone, I will always be proud of you. And let’s be honest, even if you are hurting people, as long as they deserve it, I don’t mind.





	Be Who You Want To Be

His writing looked like messy scribbles as he hurriedly try to write down his ideas before he lost them again, trying desperately to get them down on the leather-bound book he had been gifted by his adoptive father. “Okay, this…” the boy whispered to himself, “should go like… this… and…”

Quietly stepping up behind Peter and peeking over the boy’s shoulder, Tony read what he was writing. “Fascinating,” he found himself saying, causing Peter to jump and spin around to face him. “I’m sorry, Pete, didn’t mean to startle you. I thought you were better than that.”

“B-better than??” Peter stuttered, still trying to recover from the surprise that his adoptive father had been looking at his work.

“Well normally you know I’m coming before I even get to be just a room away,” Tony explained. “But really, what you have there, it’s fascinating. How did you figure that out?”

“Oh, I… I-I just, I’m, um, you know, just, I figured maybe…” As the man waited for him to continue, Peter sighed. “I’m sorry.”

“Sorry?”

“I know I shouldn’t be trying to work on things like this, it isn’t proper, but I do find it really interesting. I should probably stop though, or I might get shunned by society…”

“Peter, relax,” Tony interrupted, walking up to him again. “Listen, you can be whoever or whatever you want to be, alright?”

“But this kind of work,” Peter tried to argue, “it’s not -”

“Hey, stop. As long as you’re not hurting anyone, I will always be proud of you.” Tony put a hand on his son’s shoulder, giving it a squeeze. When he saw a smile on Peter’s face, he added, “And let’s be honest, even if you are hurting people, as long as they deserve it, I don’t mind.”

“Well, Flash did run into a tree when he saw this one,” Peter admitted, taking out a tiny animatronic spider with a shiny red and blue theme.

Tony grinned. “That’s my boy.”


End file.
